


Chocolate amargo

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Unrequited Love, i mean its not explicit but the actual au takes place there
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Viéndolo suspirar su nombre de esa manera le permitía mentirse y pensar que era suyo, pero al final de la jornada él sabía (los dos sabían) que bien era al revés.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Con mi mejor amiga pensamos un au ubicado en la época de la ley seca en estados unidos y estos dos (antes del plot posta) tocaban la trompeta y el saxo en alguna banda para ganarse la vida, hasta que yama comenzó a hacer trabajos más clandestinos y bueno, acá los ven.

—¿Tsukki, qué estás...?

 —Cállate.

 Antes que Yamaguchi pudiera si quiera tratar de disculparse por algo que no estaba seguro de qué era, Tsukishima atrapó su cara con sus manos y sus labios con los suyos, gentilmente presionándolo contra la sucia pared del callejón fuera del bar. Yamaguchi soltó un suave suspiro antes de enterrar sus manos en su cabello y acercarlo más contra si, abriendo su boca y encontrando su lengua en el camino.

 En días normales, a Tsukishima le molestaba ver a su amigo de esa forma: Terminaban de tocar en el pequeño escenario y podía ver sus ojos castaños buscando a la persona que lo codiciara desde la distancia. No era algo extraño, ya que aparte de buen músico Tadashi era...

 — _Ah..._

 Él era...

 —Mhm, Ts _ukki_

 Era demasiado para él.

 — ** _Tadashi._**

 Ese día en particular Yamaguchi había tenido una pelea con uno de sus casuales, y se le notaba por la mirada que aceptaría cualquiera que se le acercara, y Tsukishima no iba a permitir eso. Odiaba pensar en que cualquier extraño pudiera tenerlo, tocarlo y besarlo de esa manera, pero no podía arriesgarse en ese momento que estaba más indefenso.

 Se alejó unos centímetros para verlo mejor, sus ojos marrones oscurecidos, labios rojos de tanto besarse, y boca entreabierta respirando agitádamente. Era tan hermoso, querría quedarse una eternidad viéndolo de esa forma, pero entonces se encontró a si mismo queriendo más. Queriendo que lo único que pueda decir sea su nombre. Que lo único que pudiera pensar y el único que pudiera verlo sea él. Con una mano presionó su erección, obteniendo un gemido mezclado con su nombre de respuesta.

 Tsukishima se mordió los labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido vergonzoso, no de él. Lo besó una vez más, antes de presionar sus labios sobre su oído mientras recorría su cuerpo con su otra mano. Trató de recuperar la respiración, deleitándose con los escalofríos y los jadeos ahogados de su amigo, antes de decir en un susurro.

 —Eres mio.

 —Kei... —Lo escuchó decir con un suspiro, mientras cerraba sus ojos. También pudo ver como la comisura de sus labios se torcía a penas para formar una sonrisa, pero trató de ignorarla al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba en frente suyo y le bajaba los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Lo miró, entonces, bebiendo de su mirada de pura lujuria y _necesidad_.

 Rodillas en el piso y manos en su cadera, comenzó lamiendo lentamente la cabeza y luego chupando, metiendo su miembro erecto en su boca cuidándose de no atragantarse en el proceso. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero los abrió inmediatamente al escuchar los sonidos que estaba provocando en Yamaguchi. Ahora que lo miraba fijamente, podía ver la forma en que sus parpados estaban fuertemente cerrados, ceño fruncido de placer, boca partida y manos...

 Sus manos estaban fuertemente apoyadas en la pared, puños abriéndose y cerrándose a la par de sus respiraciones aceleradas. Tsukishima no se dio cuenta que había parado hasta que una línea de saliva comenzó a correr por el costado de su boca, y vio el momento justo en que Yamaguchi entreabría sus ojos con una mirada necesitada y con una pizca de molestia naciente.

 —¿Por qué paraste? —preguntó entre suspiros.

 Él se quedó unos segundos sin hacer nada, sin estar seguro de la respuesta a aquello, hasta que la mano vacilante de Yamaguchi se apoyó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y trató de hacerlo seguir con su tarea. Se resistió unos segundos, disfrutando de la vista de sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus respiraciones frustradas. Era tan...

 Él no le dio tiempo para admirarlo, al sentir su mano sujetar fuertemente su cabello para traerlo hacia él.

 — _ **Kei.** Por favor..._ —Siseó suplicante, y él no pudo hacer más que complacer.

 El momento que volvió a poner su boca en él, Yamaguchi se irguió sobre si, manos anclándose en su cabello como si su vida dependiera de ello y sin poder contener los sonidos que brotaban de sus labios. Tsukishima no pudo evitar jadear alrededor suyo cuando comenzó a repetir su nombre, primero en susurros rápidos que fueron subiendo de tono, entremezclándose con gemidos y palabras obscenas, y luego rogándole varias cosas que dejaron su cabeza dando vueltas. Por más que quisiera cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en su voz, no quería apartar su mirada de él. No podía.

 En momentos así se veía hasta... vulnerable, Tsukishima reduciéndolo a un pequeño desastre y poseyendo completamente sus pensamientos, su boca y su cuerpo. Era suyo, suyo y de nadie más. En ese momento él podía engañarse pensando que Yamaguchi le pertenecía, que siempre lo hizo y siempre lo será, ¿cómo podía ser de otro si su nombre sonaba tan perfecto saliendo de sus labios? ¿Si en ese momento parecía incapaz de vivir sin él tocándolo de esa forma?

 Cuando por fin se vino dentro de su boca lo hizo con su cabeza mirando al cielo, apoyándose en el muro de ladrillo del callejón mientras repetía por última vez su nombre como si de un dios se tratara. Tsukishima sintió sus uñas clavarse en su nuca y tirar apenas de su cabello y no pudo evitar suspirar por la sensación, emitiendo otro escalofrío en su ya sensible amigo.

 El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes en los que Tsukishima no pudo hacer más que observarlo olvidándose momentáneamente de su propia erección, y concentrándose en la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, como su lengua mojaba sus labios y como sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados. Finalmente cuando se calmó de su orgasmo los abrió y los posó en Tsukishima. Acarició su mejilla con una mano, sonriéndole con una ternura que le carcomía el alma.

 En momentos como ese podía mentirse a si mismo, y pretender que Yamaguchi lo amaba tanto como él. Que se perdía en sus ojos caramelo como él lo hacía en los suyos chocolate. Que él lo miraba con tanto fervor y adoración como él se encontraba haciendo cada vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos, porque todos terminaban de alguna manera en él.

 Apoyó más su mejilla en su mano, besando su piel, besando sus dedos. Sintió la vibración de una suave risa.

 —Gracias, Tsukki.

 Y así sin más que esas dos palabras salió de su ensoñación. El tiempo volvió a correr, los ruidos de la calle comenzaron a rodearlos y mezclarse con la música dentro del bar y se sintió pesado por primera vez desde que lo besó, hundiendo sus rodillas en el frío cemento del suelo. Soltó una respiración que no sabía que estaba manteniendo, dejando su peso caer y manteniendo su cabeza erguida sólo por las manos de su amigo en su cuello.

 Yamaguchi acarició su cara de nuevo, limpiándole con el pulgar restos de saliva mezclada con semen que corría desde la comisura de sus labios. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, o eso pensó Tsukishima, antes de darse cuenta que hacía mucho que había dejado de saber en qué estaba pensando su mejor amigo.

 Ese pensamiento lo aterraba más de lo que quería admitir.

 —Tada-

 —Shhh... —Lo calló, con sus dedos sobre sus labios, antes de que una puerta se abriera varios metros de ellos y una voz gritara.

 —¡Chicos, vuelven en 10!

 Antes que pudiera salir y ver la escena, Yamaguchi carraspeó, y trató de decir sin que se notaran sus actividades previas en su voz.

 —¡Ya vamos!

 La puerta se cerró, dejándolos otra vez solos con sus respiraciones y sus pensamientos. Tsukishima apoyó entonces su cabeza en el estomago de su amigo, jadeando a penas al sentir la fricción de su ropa contra su erección, cuando la mano de Yamaguchi lo volvió para que lo mirara de nuevo mientras que le acariciaba el cabello. Todavía tenía esa suave sonrisa en su cara, pero Tsukishima sabía que no era para él. No era más que un premio de consolación. Su hermosa y aun así inútil sonrisa, más sus ojos. Esos ojos que lo veían casi de forma condescendiente, que si fueran cualquier otra persona Tsukishima no lo permitiría, pero que siendo él no podía hacer más que perderse en ellos con amargura.

 Si sus propios ojos eran caramelo, los de él eran chocolate oscuro, chocolate amargo.

 Finalmente se alejó de él, poniendo su ropa devuelta en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, mirándolo una última vez antes de entrar en el local.

 —Yo prepararé los instrumentos, no te preocupes por eso.

 Y así sin más lo dejó ahí, sólo, dolorosamente excitado, y contemplando su recordatorio continuo. Yamaguchi nunca fue, era, ni será suyo, pero él, por el otro lado, haría cualquier cosa que él diga sin pensarlo dos veces. Él sí le pertenecía, de algún modo u otro.

 Sintió un escalofrío, hipersensible y asqueado por su propia sumisión. Era realmente patético.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que es re ooc pero bueno, ustedes saben como son los au hechos por diversión con amigos, pasa lo que sea para deleitar a sus sádicas creadoras XD
> 
> En realidad éste es el segundo que escribo de este estilo, el primero ubicándose más tarde en la linea de tiempo de la historia, pero no se si publicarlo ya que prácticamente es lo mismo u_u (o sea smut + unhealthy relationship y un guiño oiyama)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, ~~a pesar de ser solo yo torturando al tsukki lmao~~


End file.
